ramroomrpfandomcom-20200213-history
First Battle for Earth (416)
The First Battle for Earth takes place in 1998 outside of Earth's orbit. Prelude Dr. Jackson discovers the Quantum Mirror on P3R-233 and is sent to an alternate reality where Earth is already under orbital attack from Apophis. In that reality, he learns of a gate address from where the attack originates, and takes that information with him as he flees back to his own reality. Senator Kinsey is sent to Stargate Command to be convinced of why the Program should continue running as is, but without sufficient hard evidence, he leaves the base with orders to shut down all Stargate Operations. Using the intel Jackson acquired from the alternate reality, SG-1, along with Major Linford and Agent Hudson, travel to the coordinates in an attempt to stop the attack before it begins. They gate in to a cargo hold, believing it to be on a planet, before Teal'c realizes they are on a spaceship. Battle The six begin by opening crates and finding stores of Goa'uld technology when a group of Serpent Guards open the door to the cargo hold, bringing in a Goa'uld Long-range Communication Orb. The team believes that an attack is underway, as such a device is hardly used outside of battle. From there, O'Neill orders the six to split up into groups of two: Linford and Hudson search for an armory; O'Neill and Teal'c looking for patrol groups; Carter and Jackson holding position to keep the cargo room secure. As Linford and Hudson search, they come across a Death Glider bay, filled with dozens of gliders. As they are about to plant some C4, they are hit with an energy wave that knocks everyone to the ground. Teal'c realizes that they are not on a planet, and O'Neill orders everyone to fall back to the cargo room. While in the cargo hold, Jackson attempts to dial the Stargate, but could not get a lock. Carter hoped that the Earth gate might have been in use, however Teal'c believes that being onboard a ship in hyperspace would prevent a connection to any coordinates. Linford was furious, not because the group could not escape, but that Kinsey did not believe the threat at hand. Faced with this information, Teal'c tells the Colonel that the best course of action is to find and destroy the Hyperdrive controls, but before O'Neill could give the order, Serpent Guards along with Klorel enter the hold and communicate to Apophis via the Long-range Communication Device. The two speak in the Goa'uld language about their plans to attack Earth, using two Ha'tak motherships. Now certain that they are onboard ships, O'Neill orders Carter, Linford, and Hudson to plant C4 charges throughout vital areas of the ship, while himself and Teal'c try to capture Skaara, leaving Jackson to guard the Stargate and prepared to dial out on the order of Colonel O'Neill. The Linford group moves to the first hangar initially found, and the three begin planting charges. During that timeframe, O'Neill and Teal'c make their way to the Pel'tak and sneak up to Klorel's Sarcophagus and subdue him. Eventually, a patrol makes it's way to the Pel'tak and uses stun grenades to knock out the intruders. Meanwhile; Carter, Linford, and Hudson finish planting charges and find the mothership's engine room. Linford opens a chest that contains Zat'nik'tel weapons and inspects them, not knowing what they are, and walks over to a nearby ledge of the main reactor. Hudson walks over, wondering whether or not it could be sabotaged, when Linford realizes that the radio has been quiet for some time now. On their way back to the cargo hold, the three see some commotion inside, and take cover. Apophis and Klorel are conversing once more, this time with O'Neill and Teal'c as hostages, and that there are no other intruders. Apophis is pleased and reveals that they will strike when the time is right. When the transmission ceases, the guards and priests leave the room, only to be "Zatted" by Carter and Linford, who then tosses weapons to the others. O'Neill confronts Klorel and demands to speak to the host, but says they are all fools. At that moment, a Goa'uld stun grenade lands at their feet and knocks out the entire team. The five wake up imprisoned, where Teal'c reveals the weapon used was to be used for the beginning of interrogations. At that moment, a Serpent Guard enters the brig, shouting "HASSACK" and kicking O'Neill down. The guard is Bra'tac, working as First Prime of Klorel, and mentions that he could've saved Earth if SG-1 had not come. Hoping to have built up mistrust between father and son, Bra'tac would've attacked Apophis' vessel in the name of Klorel, ultimately destroying both ships in the process. However now, the task to defend Earth is now many times more difficult, as the two Goa'uld are now unified. Realizing that Dr. Jackson is nowhere to be seen, Carter suggests that he is still hiding somewhere. Bra'tac and his Jaffa loyalists give SG-1 their equipment back, and O'Neill makes contact with Jackson, who is in the engine room. At that moment, the hyperdrive disengages. O'Neill gives the order for himself, Jackson, Carter, Teal'c, Hudson, and Bra'tac to head to the Pel'tak, while Linford secures the Stargate. Bra'tac's new plan is simple: Once they make their way to the Pel'tak, Teal'c and O'Neill will subdue Klorel, and inform Apophis that his prisoners are ready to be tortured, prompting the System Lord to use the Transportation Rings to board. Meanwhile, Linford begins dialing Earth, but still can't make a connection. Instead of repeatedly trying, he instead dials P3X-8596, and sends through some of the equipment that had been found. As Linford ships things through interstellar FedEx; O'Neill, Bra'tac, Carter, and Teal'c sabotage the engine room, taking down the shield generator and interrupting the proper flow of power. They then head back to the Pel'tak for one more confrontation with the son of Apophis. Bra'tac quickly enters the room and renounces his allegiance to the False Gods, enraging Klorel, who attempts to use his Kara'kesh, but is grabbed by Teal'c. Bra'tac "rings" over to Apophis' ship, and informs him of the prisoners, and the group takes their place on the Ring platform. O'Neill gives Hudson the order to blow the C4, then orders Linford through the Stargate. Apophis uses the Rings to board Klorel's ship, only to find the Pel'tak in complete disarray, whereas the group is now on Apophis' mothership. Bra'tac and Teal'c quickly take control of the Pel'tak, gaining access to Helm and Weapons control. Teal'c fires on the other ship, damaging it further. Onboard the ship, Apophis makes his way to the cargo room, only to find C4 stuck to the rest of the storage there. The C4 detonates, showing a visible eruption of fireball from the Pel'tak where O'Neill and the rest are located. Aftermath The six rejoice, and Teal'c offers a chance of freedom to all captured Jaffa warriors, however those that resisted had been thrown out of an airlock. Before Carter gets a transmission to the SGC, the ship is hailed by General Hammond, and he is informed that the mission was a success and that the Earth is safe, and that they have a new car to play with for the time being. After they are transported back to the SGC, SG-1 along with Agent Hudson are surprised to see that Major Linford is still alive and...eating hoagies. Notes *This is the first space assault on Earth by the Goa'uld, albiet without the support of the other System Lords. **This is also the first major victory the Tau'ri have against the Goa'uld. *Apophis is killed while attempting to flee via Stargate. *The Tau'ri acquire their first Ha'tak mothership, as well as it's full complement of Death Gliders and two Al'kesh. *Klorel is captured and impisoned by the Tau'ri. They hope to learn of a way to remove the Goa'uld symbiote from Skaara. *Several Jaffa are freed from their enslavement, and join the newly formed Jaffa Rebellion, led by Teal'c and Bra'tac.